


Kess & Connor : A Happy Chapter

by skargasm



Series: Linked to Refuge!verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dear friend Consumedly, who cashed in her voucher for an out-take from 'A Refuge for Loyal Hearts' and said: <i>”Since you killed ;~( her and they were my fav. couple in this fiction I'd like to have one happy chapter of them living together, maybe having a family... please!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kess & Connor : A Happy Chapter

**Title:** Kess & Connor : A Happy Chapter  
 **Author:** **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):** Kess/Connor  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Word Count:** 1584  
 **Prompt (s):** Prompt #264 Kitchen Gadget @ **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by

* * *

* * *

“KESS!!!!” Connor knew his voice could be heard throughout the entire apartment and tried very hard to moderate it the second time he called out. “Kess!” 

“I heard you, I heard you! Whassamatter babe?” 

“Kess - **why** is there a horse blocking my entry to my own home?!” Still on his knees, Connor stared into huge brown eyes and wondered yet again just what had convinced him to marry that strange strange girl. His entire life had been one bizarre event after another, and any sane person would have gone for a bit of normality. But not him. No no. He had to follow in his dad's footsteps and fall in love with a Slayer – a Slayer with a huge family in America who decided she wanted to settle in Scotland to be near her _second_ family who consisted of the world's most ADD hyperactive vampire, a immortal wise cracking human and four other superwomen. He stood absolutely NO chance when they argued, even if he could resist it when she turned those eyes on him. 

He looked up as he heard her walking down the hallway, thick white socks muffling the sound of her feet and he knew his face softened and he was doing that slack jawed yokel thing (Spike said Connor was more love's bitch than even he was but somehow Connor thought it might be a compliment and it was definitely the only reason Spike had allowed him to be with Kess). She grabbed the horse by a collar and dragged it backwards. Connor winced as it's tail whipped from side to side, narrowly missing a vase on the sideboard but sending the mirror above it swaying from side to side. 

“He's not a horse, are you my gorgeous boy?? Not a horse at all!!” Groaning, Connor got to his feet and realised the chances of removing the giant creature were slim to none – Kess was obviously in love. 

“Ok, so not a horse. Wanna fill me in?!” Shutting the door behind him, Connor dumped his backpack on the floor behind the door, dusted off his knees and followed her as she headed towards the living room. She curled herself up into the corner of the sofa, and the horse followed, sitting obediently by the side of the chair and gazing at Kess adoringly. Every time it caught Connor's eye, it bared it's teeth but as soon as Kess was looking, it was licking her hand and butting her with it's humongous head in a gesture of affection. 

“Oh Connor, it was awful – I was on my way back from the market and I saw them down an alley. They were hitting him and trying to drag him through this portal and I just couldn't let them – I just couldn't!” 

“Whoa whoa! Portal?? What kind of portal – Kess, you - “

“Don't panic honey, I don't think it was a Quor'toth kinda portal. Anyway, I sort of - “ 

“Oh Kess!!”

“I didn't hurt them _that_ badly – just enough to get them to leave him alone, and then obviously I couldn't just abandon him – that would be too cruel. And I know the apartment's small but we're going to need to be moving somewhere bigger soon anyway.” 

“Kess, what if they'd hurt you – what am I saying, I know you're superwoman but still, that was a pretty dangerous thing to do without backup. And if they were trying to shove gigantor into a portal, he might be evil or something!” 

“Connor! His name isn't Gigantor – it's Spander.”

“Spander?!” Connor knew his eyebrows had reached his hairline but he couldn't help it. “Spander?!”

“Yeah. Spike and Xander. He reminds me of them – big brown eyes, and he's so loving! So I combined their names. Cool huh?!” 

“Yeah, cool.” Stepping into their tiny kitchen, Connor reached into the fridge for a root-beer. It was his one indulgence and Angel sent over a regular care parcel including the cute bottles of root-beer he had never managed to find in the UK. He rummaged through the drawer with no luck. “Kess – where's the bottle thingy?” 

“Bottle thingy?? Hmmm, let me see – is that Connor speak for the glass recycling? A cloth to clean the outside? Or could he mean the bottle opener which is right in front of him?!” Standing behind him, Connor knew she was smirking without turning around. Tossing the bottle onto the side, he turned round. 

“That gadget does not look like a bottle opener. Why things have to be so fancy is beyond me.” He deliberately yanked her off balance and into his arms, ignoring the sub vocal growl he received from _Spander_ who was watching jealously from the doorway. “Although I can think of some fancy things I'd like to do to you. Whatdya say?? Want an early night?” 

“Oooh now that sounds rather promising.” Leaning up, she kissed the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at his lips in a move that always made his knees tremble. “One thing though.....” Hands sliding down her back towards the delicious curve of her ass, Connor absent-mindedly listened to what she was saying. She had _definitely_ put on some weight and he liked where it was settling. He loved Kess when she was all lean and muscled, but these extra little curves were rather exciting to explore. 

“What thing?” Blindly following her mouth, he squeezed his hand full, pulling her up and closer so that the hardness at his groin was pressed against the soft roundness of her tummy. Stepping forward, he lifted her until she gave a little jump and her legs locked around his waist. Without removing his hands from their favourite resting place, Connor manoeuvred around Spander who was doing his best to block the path to the bedroom and headed down the hall, sucking up a lovely mark on Kess's neck. 

“Spander needs to go out.” 

“Huh?” Connor came to a halt at their bedroom door, pulling his head back to look down at Kess. She looked a little sheepish, one hand coming up to rest on Connor's cheek. 

“He needs a walk. I was going to do it but I felt a bit light headed and - “

“Light headed??” Mind completely off of sex for the moment, Connor rushed into their bedroom and put her down gently onto the bed. “What happened? Why are you feeling light-headed? Wha- “

“Calm down!! Nothing's wrong.”

“You were just helping them do research – that's what we agreed, right?? They've got a load of baby slayers to do the actual fighting and you're just advising now. How did - “

“Connor – CHILL!!! Nothing happened at work. I cracked a few books with Xander and VJ but things are fine, they didn't need me to patrol with the new batch of slayers. Seriously, it was nothing but I didn't want to risk - “

“Risk what?! Kess you're scaring me!” Connor sat at the side of the bed, suddenly burningly aware that he had no idea what he would do if something happened to Kess. She meant everything to him, absolutely everything and he couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. He barely noticed Spander as the dog strode up to the side of the bed, nosing at Kess's hand until she lifted it and rested it on his head. 

“God, you are such a worry-wart! Seriously, Connor, I'm not sure I can cope if this is how you're going to be.” 

“Going to be? God, woman, I will tie you to this bed if you don't tell me - “

“We're pregnant. That's what I meant about needing a bigger place with a garden for Spander, and a nursery and maybe we could look at the houses near to Spike and – oh my God, Connor, are you alright?!” Connor looked up from his position on the floor into the curious face of Spander who was staring directly down at him and Kess who was leaning over the bed. A vague pain in the back of his head made him wonder if he had smacked it on something on his way down to the floor, and he flushed deeply knowing that Spike was going to have a field day teasing him about fainting. Maybe he could convince Kess not to tell them. 

“You're pleased – right?” The face of the woman he loved was creased with a slight frown, those beautiful lips being nibbled by her teeth as she sat up and looked down at him. Pleased. There were no words........Springing to his feet, Connor wrapped Kess in his arms, burying his face in her neck as he was overwhelmed with joy. A cold, wet touch to his hand caught his attention, and he opened his eyes and looked down at Spander who had nosed him. They shared a look that said they might not like each other but they were both enamoured of this beautiful woman, would do everything possible to protect her. They could bond over that. 

“Oh God, I love you Kess. This – this is just perfect, so so perfect.” He laid a gentle kiss on her lips before tugging her close to his chest and rocking back and forth, doing his best to hide the tears that were falling down his face. This was the happiest chapter in his life and he couldn't believe how he was feeling – nothing could take this away from him, he simply wouldn't let it.

* * *


End file.
